Roy's Teddy Bear
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: When Roy takes a break in one of the nap rooms, Riza discovers a habit he has that she never knew about. Royai


**Roy's Teddy Bear**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I gain no monetary profit from this fanfiction. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Roy's Teddy Bear  
**

With every yawn that resonated through the silent environment of the office, Riza Hawkeye started feeling more and more pity for her commanding officer. It was as if the yawns were distributing invisible hapless energies and throwing them directly at her.

She glanced over at Roy Mustang to see him leaning on one elbow, his eyes half lidded, and a small bit of drool getting ready to drip out of his mouth and onto the tanned papers he was scribbling on. His pen was barely standing in his grasp so scribbling was the perfect word for it. In his current state of fatigue there was no way that, he would be able to accomplish all the loops and curves required for signing his name effectively.

He yawned again, in turn causing her to yawn, because yawns were oddly and inexplicably contagious. She stood, walked over to him, and took the pen from his grasp surprising him and causing him to quickly sit up straight.

"I'll get those papers done right away," Roy said, looking around the desk for the missing ink pen that she'd just taken away from him.

"Here," she said, handing him the writing instrument.

"Oh, why do you have my pen?"

He started to sign his name to the papers but found himself scribbling his signature on the skin of her hand instead, not noticing he was doing so until he'd finished. He looked up at Hawkeye and smiled sheepishly as he saw her eyebrow twitch ever so slightly.

"We keep nap room six on this floor reserved. Go get a few hours sleep. I'll handle things here in the office and wake you if you are needed."

"No…no… I'm fine. I need to finish these papers."

Riza looked down at the top of her hand just under her knuckles and withheld a chuckle. "I doubt the papers will be valid if you keep signing them this way." She kept her tone serious while staring at the ink upon her skin.

"Huh?"

Riza lowered her hand to his eye level and his face fell upon reading what he wrote: Toy Muskrat. He looked up at her and figured he really must be sleepy since he saw the right side of her lips quirked upward, causing her them to form a half smile. Riza wouldn't find the current situation amusing. Yes, he was tired.

"I guess I could use a na…" Another yawn kept him from carrying on with his sentence.

"Go Sir, I promise I'll wake you up in a few hours," she said.

Roy nodded and stood. He stretched and yawned yet again. "Thank you lieutenant," he said and left the office.

He made his way toward the nap rooms at the main end of the long hallway, thankful that the higher ups recognized that their troops needed such things. At least they were good about something. Now if he could just get there without falling asleep he would be very lucky.

If he hadn't been so exhausted, he would have let loose a cry of triumph when he arrived to his destination. Instead, he just grinned sleepily and yawned.

He flipped the panel beside the door to indicate the room was occupied then went inside the small, plain room. The walls were dark grey and the full size bed nearly took up all the space in the room. He could almost hear the soft cotton fabric of the sheets calling to him. The only thing that could make the sight more pleasant would be if there was a voluptuous woman laying there. He shut the door behind him and locked it. All officers on the floor had keys to the nap rooms so Riza would have no trouble getting in to wake him up.

After removing his jacket and boots, he crawled upon the bed, and lay down on his right side. He stretched out and relished the softness of the mattress under his tense body. As soon as he closed his eyes, his posture relaxed and he emitted a light snore indicating he was deep in slumber.

--

After filing all her paperwork for the day, she went over to stack Roy's in several neat piles organizing it the categories in which it fit. If she did this, the delivery would be much faster and he could go home sooner. As soon as she finished organizing the last stack, she heard the door swing open. She looked up to see a happy Maes Hughes coming into the room.

"Hey Roy I…Hey Lieutenant, where's Roy?"

"He was tired so he went to nap room six to get some rest."

"Oh! You actually let him take a break? A nap of all things?"

"He was exhausted. Contrary to rumors, Sir, I'm not a slave driver," she said, in a rougher tone than she should have used toward a commanding officer.

"Sorry. Could you go get him? There's something I need to talk to him about," Maes said.

Riza folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes, causing the man to take a step back. He'd heard about the glares she gave but this was the first time he'd been privy to one.

"This is business right, Sir? I don't want to wake the Colonel for something not important."

"Yes yes," Maes said, then raised his fist to his hand to cough. "I promise this is the most important thing in the world and shall be handled in a professional manner."

"Very well, Sir. I'll go get him," she said in a straight-laced tone before leaving the office.

Maes reached behind him to make sure that he hadn't crapped himself. How Roy worked with such a scary woman all day was beyond him. She would certainly make him a good wife one day. She already held him in the palm of her hand, she just needed the rings to fasten him there.

She quickly made her way to the room where Roy was sleeping and took out the key. She loathed having to wake Roy since he looked so exhausted with the dark circles under his eyes atop the pale skin of his face. Maes did say it was professional and she knew that no matter what, Roy would want to hear from his best friend. Maes wasn't here in the East too often.

She unlocked the door and went inside, closing it behind her but not bothering to lock it back. They wouldn't be in there long and most of headquarters had already gone home.

"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes wants to talk with you. Wake up," she said and waited for him to react in some manner. When he didn't wake, she tried again. "Sir, wake up! Maes needs to speak with you."

She waited and, once again, he didn't move. She made her way to the edge of the bed where he was facing, placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook him gently. She would have used more force but she wasn't sure how he would react to being awoken too suddenly. According to Rebecca, she punched when she was woken up too quickly and she didn't relish being punched if Roy might awaken in the same manner.

"Sir," she said, shaking him a bit rougher, "you need to…" She let out a small screech as Roy pulled her onto the bed. She fell on her side, and Roy took the opportunity to move one of his legs over hers, locking them in their place as he nuzzled the rest of his body closer to her, and rested his chin on the top of her head. She struggled slightly, trying to get up but he only pulled her tighter. She couldn't move her arms to push him away or reach for her gun. "Sir! Wake up!" she said, her voice much higher in volume than it had been previously. It was just under a yell. She tried to pull out of his embrace again, hopeful that if she did that he would wake up, but it was to no avail. She was officially Roy Mustang's teddy bear until he chose to wake up.

Roy yawned and muttered her name, surprising her by both the fact he might be dreaming about her, and by the sweet tone he used.

"Sir, you should let go of me…" she said, softly. "So that I can…"

"I don't want to let go. If I let go you might leave. I don't want to spend the night alone."

Riza's eyes widened upon hearing those words and the painful tone in which they were spoken. Did he take that much solace in her presence?

"Stay just a while," he muttered sleepily, tightened his embrace, and then began snoring softly.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'll stay, just for a few minutes though." Riza fell asleep, forgetting that Maes was waiting for them back at the office.

--

Maes directed his gaze to the round black and white clock. Riza had left thirty minutes ago to wake Roy and still hadn't come back. Surely, she had a method for waking him up. He slept like he was dead and Riza wouldn't know the method he used to wake his friend because it involved her. Maes often got a kick making up little scenarios with Riza in them to use against Roy and see how quickly he woke up.

He stood from his seat. "I'd better go see if she needs help," Maes said, and left the office, walking toward nap room number six. He touched the doorknob instead of knocking, forgetting it might be locked. Much to his surprise, it wasn't. He slowly opened the door and a huge smile lit his face upon seeing the scene before him.

Roy was holding Riza protectively like a child would hold their favorite teddy bear. He had a small smile on his face and was sleeping soundly. Maes directed his gaze to Riza who was also extremely relaxed, her face void of any stress that normally displayed there. The scene tugged at his heart and he just couldn't wake them. They looked like a loving couple sleeping and he knew both needed the rest, even though Riza wouldn't admit she was tired. He slowly removed a camera from his pocket and snapped a few pictures before locking the door to the room and leaving the two in a peace that rarely existed for them. Showing Roy the latest pictures of Elecia's first time riding a bicycle would have to wait.

* * *

**AN: This was very fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are loved, hugged, and the secret ingredient in my chocolate chip cookie recipe. **


End file.
